


To the Night Sky (Podfic, Audio Book)

by Kitsunebaba



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Complete, Finished, Gen, HOLY SHIT ITS DONE, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parental Roy Mustang, Podfic, Torture, podfic length: 25 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: "They tell him he lost his mind. He doesn't remember anything else, so he believes them. But if that's the case, then why does he sometimes feel like he doesn't belong here... and neither does that little, annoying, blond kid named Ed? Parental RoyEd, not traditional amnesia fic."Podfic version of Ranowa's work - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703991/chapters/31478043
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	To the Night Sky (Podfic, Audio Book)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Night Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703991) by [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa). 



[Chapter 1](https://mega.nz/file/m4tkzISR#YonRKW44M_1btjL7eGmuLsffUzT_jlwDzJnl_epHqFc)

[Chapter 2](https://mega.nz/file/21sHSBxa#rwXNU5AG2nwNhEbzszWOFujb8OJNsGGduTbUw2sqFKI)

[Chapter 3](https://mega.nz/file/KttjkR4T#1JNUUlXLDQPYExaqtijHXq9qSwikesQmuvCSfjQLMV4)

[Chapter 4](https://mega.nz/file/LlsTHLQQ#p_lGe8eVvdQKIHfUotUBvZLug3JCDhqimn7RIQsliq0)

[Chapter 5](https://mega.nz/file/Pp1FlT7b#nFhrjq3ixMRCsYOgqLWhm_G-ti3XyN5tbNxEaALS9xU)

[Chapter 6](https://mega.nz/file/j58TzJxY#KQkRAl6edCVuiMkDpBVkx8ZY4Fu-8dO5V-wCtS4AUnI)

[Chapter 7](https://mega.nz/file/X1sHlJ7B#fVdWcAl7ZNatNgzDMmJxM6gWnrH5jyGFDGAw88OMKxM)

[Chapter 8](https://mega.nz/file/600nVT6Y#45CkLq_03Lm_WgDDwcrt8V3ohkrDEWVJxIUK8zXQaQQ)

[Chapter 9](https://mega.nz/file/H88jkbIa#YzKAUGY0Jb199RHE4bGIvPxDq3DYCJGUyc_0Os7Y-eA)

[Chapter 10](https://mega.nz/file/7lsXSR6I#SjglFM78_wG2eXALlfIfi_96D3JQXS3SYeOFE2XvhKw)

[Chapter 11](https://mega.nz/file/3k812bqD#ZVZBKiGeEIPnfrmmn4x4D6mFuw-BPJods1feCokNZiA)

[Chapter 12](https://mega.nz/file/ags3gJqb#xoOpTBWFkjqVbULp9i9QcqHQkxGpGSy_aru1CvnFcio)

[Chapter 13](https://mega.nz/file/O89j2R4T#qMNl4luBiDUAi2qFYWkk3rAEeC09426X5jwxN3TFX4c)

[Chapter 14](https://mega.nz/file/ax8mnAhT#vEnhLWsMpjLd6t-2oI2N3OEtyCTnY6E2JH_5BB2OJRA)

[Chapter 15](https://mega.nz/file/Wxsz1SqD#cD_BLvhqzIAM_ch27HZ7k72JlsnKdKTD0TTM3BloT8c)

[Chapter 16](https://mega.nz/file/3hVDXS5J#U7EOYmLq6o_PLKNphHhsyJcsjms0A_4-GNDmbCkH0jw)

[Chapter 17](https://mega.nz/file/upcBRaJC#eeW5ldUDtc4wML9feW4te3jz0lZaLnfo0FTU9DZcFTs)

[Chapter 18](https://mega.nz/file/y1Ul3KCa#fKc3midP6XaPwbTJRGPLJJM-89ctsGvM0iv06l__MDQ)

[Chapter 19](https://mega.nz/file/eoMXlICK#iC7OYiMO3lx-W6AKSR_3KGq-rDxlbUS-uu5Q9nUkTrI)

[Chapter 20](https://mega.nz/file/LpMX0AZR#bFU3pXCRu2d_R5Qvt9eJ60rXisR8LUDo4UHQ31DfFjM)

[Chapter 21](https://mega.nz/file/KlcXgYqL#v2EIyzV_5lxH_PoNnf4t-7x_a5KyOllV1i_sLST98CI)

[Chapter 22](https://mega.nz/file/r1Nl1Q5a#mcvaGEq2ogau5p3dILZuOy0IPO90cbFH5vWO_Tv04gU)

[Chapter 23](https://mega.nz/file/GldnDaiL#_dwlt_Hrh-FVYDn5Owme0bNsej2G-96iDUEnYkkhj_w)

[Chapter 24](https://mega.nz/file/rxURWYCQ#gvpYuRc2Q9fa30cGIaUAJrfNX6YEVJGa9__vii7LpG0)

[Chapter 25](https://mega.nz/file/3hFhxATZ#6ZiJVzQ7Ji2J6aj66RuONzLlqF_2aTqhvX102iZ-3yo)

[Chapter 26](https://mega.nz/file/u4EzWSaA#Xn099xo8nfBq1v1KM4F6xCHo1lw994oAFwCuSpZwNIE)

[Chapter 27](https://mega.nz/file/isdzEaoI#-M_KXiMuMrx-3-sMugPS3Tmfjj9eEn4DrPw9m2VfE4c)

[Chapter 28](https://mega.nz/file/K4NT2QDb#nauH_TZgm8-ZHxpUmVUxt_xu1bWJjaEMc233Jqcpswk)

[Chapter 29](https://mega.nz/file/C4NhTaKK#djsaC10WqiWovGnhz0Lv3CHF12d6DFqP4ExKEESX4c4)

[Chapter 30](https://mega.nz/file/b1E1gKSC#HMgE4F2ch90rtanQ3pee0HRfd9Jt2zeo5WZMl14W1VI)


End file.
